1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to an electrode assembly for a secondary battery, a method of manufacturing the same and a secondary battery with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electrode assembly together with electrolyte is placed inside a case to form a secondary battery. The electrode assembly includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator disposed between the positive and negative electrode plates.
In high capacity secondary batteries, a jelly-roll type electrode assembly including a plurality of electrode members and separators may be used. In the jelly-roll type electrode assembly, when the number of windings increases, it is difficult to precisely align the electrode members with the separator that is placed therebetween.